


The Kittening

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Miscarriage, Post-Canon, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: For CrazyMaryT
Relationships: Kent Davison/Sue Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	The Kittening

**Author's Note:**

> For CrazyMaryT

23rd February

OH MY GOD ROSA IS PREGNANT!!! Daddy says that she’s going to have kittens!!! Oh, oh! Gotta make a note for when the babies are due. It’s ummm last week of April. That’s so long away! I hope she has girls. I want a girl called Aurora and one called Belle and one called Jasmine. One should be black, and one should be orange and the other should be stripy. I told mommy and she told me to talk to daddy about DNA. Boring!

24th February

I spoke to daddy and he said Rosa probably had sex with lots of different tomcats and each of the kittens might have a different father. That is so cool! I asked if that happened with people, but he said it’s extremely rare.

28th February

I heard Amy and Bill talking about the kittens being given away??? (He doesn’t like it when I call him Bill, but mommy said calling people aunt and uncle when they aren’t related to me is weird and that respect isn’t about arbitrary labels. Daddy said Bill didn’t want me to call him uncle, that would be very weird, he wanted me to call him Mr Ericsson. Mommy said To Hell With That.)

I’m going to ask daddy about what they said about the kittens. We keep the crias when they’re born, and llamas are tons and tons bigger than cats!

2nd March

I told daddy that I didn’t want any of the kittens to be given away and he said that we can’t keep them all. It’s so not fair!!! I asked mommy and she told me not to ask her things when daddy already said no.

9th March

I nearly weed myself because mommy was in the bathroom being sick for ages and ages. Daddy said that she’s not ill and I shouldn’t worry. He said it’s not bad but it’s not time for me to know. Then he took me out for ice cream, and we went to the toy store and I got a Kreepy Katie doll. It has purple hair and a blue dress. It’s so beautiful.

23rd March

Mommy had to go to the hospital, but daddy said that she is okay and will be home tomorrow. Daddy took me out to the museum, and we looked at the mammoth skeletons. Daddy said that science people dug some up frozen in an ice cap and ate some!!! Gross!!!

30th March

Rosa’s tummy is getting big. Daddy and me took her to the vet for a checkup. The vet said she’s going to have maybe five kittens, but daddy said that they might not all live. He said cats have lots of kittens because lots of the kittens die or get eaten by other animals. It’s horrible!!! I asked him if babies ever die and told me to Keep My Voice Down So Mommy Doesn’t Hear.

3rd April

Mommy and me made a nest for Rosa to have her kittens. I wanted to have it in the kitchen, but daddy said that’s no good. He said she will have her nest somewhere quiet and secret.

Hallie and Kaillie came to visit. Bleugh! I hate it when they visit! They always want to watch stupid lame cartoons like _My Little Pony_. Their daddy always gives me five dollars and then my daddy tells him off. I wanted to go upstairs with mommy, but daddy said she Needed Some Time With Joyce.

Adults are weird.

9th April

Rosa is so big!!! Mommy said that after she has the kittens, she’s going to take her to the vet and have her Fixed so she can’t have Any More Kittens. I want her to have lots of kittens! But daddy said It’s Not Responsible.

Daddy said we can keep one of Rosa’s kittens. I can choose which one. It’s so exciting!

15th April

Mommy took me to the fair. We went on lots of rides and she shot a rifle and won a big toy bear. The man was very angry and it was very funny. She gave the toy bear to Daddy! He said she was his hero and then he gave the toy bear to me. I’m going to call the bear Isabelle. Daddy asked me why all my toys are girls? Mommy said that female is the default So There.

23rd April

Rosa is having her kittens!!! She is in the stable in the empty stall at the back and daddy said I can only watch from the doorway which is so unfair!!!

OH MY GOD IT IS SO GROSS!!!

So a ball comes out and the kitten is in the ball and Rosa has to lick the ball and the kitten crawls out. THEY ARE SO TINY! And they don’t have any eyes! And they squeak all the time.

She has had two black kittens and a white and black kitten and two orange kittens.

I asked daddy and he said the kittens have eyes, but it will take a little while for them to open, and Do Not Try To Touch The Kittens They’re Not Big Enough.

But they’re so cute!

25th April

The white and black kitten and one of the black kittens died. Daddy told me. I cried so much. Then mommy cried. Daddy dug a hole. He put the kittens into a box, and I put the box in the hole. Mommy held me so tight! It hurt! We covered up the box and then we went back to look at the other kittens.

30th April

I ask daddy to keep the kittens every day. Today he threw a pillow at me!

I want to give them names, but daddy said we don’t know if they are boys are girls. Daddy said that cats aren’t like ponies or llamas. Boy cats don’t have a penis just hanging out. When they are older the vet will be able to tell us. Boo!

2nd May

Mommy said we can keep the kittens!!! Daddy said What but mommy said Indulge Me, Kent. Three kittens!!! Three kittens!!! Three kittens!!!

The End


End file.
